Falling in love in 5 minutes
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Tsuna is bored. But he gets a suprise visit. Scratch that. he gets two suprise vistors and his life is taken for a spin. 2796 Like always.


**Five minutes to Love**

* * *

**This is for Summer. **

* * *

It was a Saturday. A boring... very boring day for Tsunayoshi Sawada. Now that was saying something when you are Tsuna. Ever since the little hitman, Reborn, came into his life... well it was hectic as usual. Not a day would go by without Tsuna worrying about something. Whether it was his life, his friends, his life again or his own sanity. Though he had stoped questioning whether he was sane or not because he believed he would crack under the pressure of the question. Well back to boring...

Tsuna was sitting down staring at the T.v. Screen watching cartoons. His back was leaning against the bed and his head was relaxed against the edge. He felt relaxed for the first time in many years. It had been 3 years since Reborn had first shot him in the head. Reborn was actually out with Bianchi. The two wanted to go on a cruise which really surprised him. But after he heard the knews, the first thing he did was run upstairs, pack their bags, call a Taxi and saw them out the door. He could hear Reborn laughing at him but Tsuna didn't care. Peace and quiet was all he needed. His mom was with his dad, surprisingly it seemed EVERYONE was taking a vacation. Gokudera went to visit people in Italy. Takeshi was with his baseball team to go to the regional and maybe even the nationals. Lambo and I-pin went with Fong, who had invited them to China. And Hibari... well Hibari was Hibari. So tsuna was sitting here all alone, waiting for time to pass.

Tsuna sighed as he turned off the T.V. He got up and started to walk downstairs. It was so. Boring. He never thought he would say that but after several years of life threatening dangers, every day filled wit h excitement... boring times like this were annoying. Tsuna opened his refrigerator to dig in for some food. Maybe he could go around and visit some people. Tsuna looked at his fridge and blinked. There was only a bottle of milk and some left over cake from Lambo's birthday. Tsuna shook his head. He would have to go out and buy some stuff. Tsuna stood up and turned towards the door. He was about to reach for the knob when there was a quiet and slow knock. Tsuna blinked. Who would be here? Tsuna opened the door and saw a girl in a green skirt and matching green top on. Her hair was in a pinnaple shape and one of her eyes was covered in an eye patch.

Tsuna smiled as he saw her. "Yo, Chrome."

Chrome looked down and fiddled with her fingers. "H-hi boss."

Tsuna scratchd the back of his head. "You know you don't have to call me boss... Just call me Tsuna."

Chrome shook her head while still looking down. "Boss is boss."

Tsuna shrugged and then moved out of the way. "Come on in Chrome."

Chrome nodded slowly and walked in slowly. Tsuna smiled as she did so and then noticed something. She didn't have her trident on her. Tsuna mentally shrugged, it wasn't important. Tsuna then called up, "Lets go to my room."

Chrome followed Tsuna upstairs and into his room. His room, suprisingly, had gotten much cleaner since Reborn came. Reborn had said he was growing up, but Tsuna credited it to being death threatened by a gun wielding baby.

Tsuna sat down and let Chrome sit down on the other side. Tsuna smiled but noticed that Chrome was a bit stiff, and looked nervous. Tsuna blinked . "Did you want to talk about something?"

Chrome nodded. "B-boss... I was wondering if..." Suddenly something fell from the top shelf and Tsuna immediately caught a glimpse of it. It was a pink... and circular... Tsuna's mind went haywire. He had made Lambo keep it home so he couldn't fire it. Tsuna called out "LOOK OUT CHROME!"

Chrome blinked but it was too late as a poof of pink smoke surrounded her. Tsuna blinked as he saw a much older looking girl in his room. She was laying down sleeping. Her dark silky hair was down and waved over her face. She wore a light blue jacket with a white t- shirt decorated with embellished flowers. Instead of a skirt, she wore black small shorts. Tsuna also noticed that this lady was quite 'developed' in many aspects. Tsuna blushed as he tried to ward off the bad thoughts. Tsuna moved towards the lady and gulped. "C-chrome."

The lady didn't stir.

"Chrome" Tsuna said a bit louder.

The lady stirred and opened her eye slowly. She looked up towards Tsuna, following the voice.

The lady didn't notice the change in Tsuna nor her surroundings. The lady used her left hand to sit up and then she moved towards Tsuna. Tsuna blinked and was frozen stiff.

She moved up closer towards Tsuna's face and whispered. "Good morning, Tsu-kun" with that she softly pecked Tsuna right on the lips.

Tsuna blushed furiously and jumped back. "C-chrome-chan."

TYL-Chrome sat up fully and Stretched her arms yawning. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. "Eh... Tsu-kun you look younger... and why are we in your old room."

Tsuna blushed furiously. "I-... uh … your past self was hit by the Ten year bazooka."

TYL-Chrome blinked. "Eh... oh" The older Chrome giggled at the thought. "Well that is something."

Tsuna immediately noticed the way Chrome acted. She was so … so relaxed. TYL-Chrome stretched once more while looking around. She finally set her eye on Tsuna and then blinked. "Oh my..." Older Chrome said knowingly. "I just stole your first kiss then."

Tsuna blinked and blushed deeper. That was true.

TYL Chrome rested her head on her hand and smiled softly. "Hm... Today is Saturday June 14... what was a I doing then..." Chrome thought to herself and then smiled . "Ah ..." Chrome sat up triumphantly. "Today was the day I tried to ask you to go shopping." Chrome said with a little victory voice. Chrome than shook her head. "But I failed and just ran out of the house." Chrome smiled at herself at the memory.

Tsuna blinked as he heard the story. He felt his gut drop two stories and down to the core of the earth. He had let Chrome run out and not do anything.

Chrome looked at him and said, "You didn't."

Tsuna blinked. "Eh?"

Chrome smiled at him. Tsuna started to blush as this extremely good looking girl, whose skin seamed to glow, whose smile was gentle yet aggressive. "You ran after me for half the day. Thats why I remember it. The next day you found me and asked me to go shopping."

Tsuna smiled at the thought. At least he didn't give up.

Chrome sighed, "Ah well... We still have 3 minutes to kill."

Tsuna straightened up. "C-chrome chan."

Chrome turned her eye to him and nodded.

Tsuna smiled slowly. "Um... I was wondering. Is the future …. alright?"

Chrome giggled. "Its great. Especially _bed time with you_."

Tsuna blushed as Chrome just laughed at his redness.

Chrome shook her head. "Well, everyone is just going on. Its not really good or bad. Its normal... Papan and Maman finally retired. Um... Lambo and I-pin are in high school at some weird English school."

Tsuna listened as she listed off things and smiled to himself. It felt... good knowing that the future was good. It meant that … life was good.

Chrome stopped and then said. "Oh I think its almolst time." Chrome said as she looked at the clock in his room.

Tsuna blinked in shock and said hurridly. "I am sorry for the trouble and-"

Chrome just waved him off. "Just make sure I don't be shy. Try to get me to go out more. I need it."

Tsuna smiled to himself. TYL-Chrome smiled at him one last time. Showing him that beautiful smile from the future.

And then there was the poof and Chrome was there looking very red herself.

Tsuna blinked and then moved forward. "Chrome-chan are you alright."

Chrome jolted up and looked at Tsuna, still blushing. "I... B-... Tsu... I..."

Chrome jolted and started to run for the door. Tsuna remembered what Chrome had told him and He grabbed her hand. Sadly Chrome tripped on the bazooka and both of fell to the ground. Tsuna banged his head on the floor and groaned. He lfited his head and looked down. He saw Chrome looking up at him and he stared right back at her. Tsuna blushed and she blushed as well.

"C-chrome... d-do you want to go shopping with me. I-i need to get some food."

Chrome nodded slowly. "O-of course T-tsuna-kun."

Tsuna smiled and got up and helped Chrome up. Both of them walked down stairs.

While tsuna was putting on his shoes, he thought to himself... 'Wait... what happened to _my_ Chrome when she was in the future?"

What he didn't realize, it had taken only 5 minutes for him to fall in love with her.

* * *

**And there we go. I hope you like it.**


End file.
